


A Precious Song

by Petchay17



Category: Dororo (2007), Dororo (2019), Dororo (Anime), Dororo (Manga), Dororo - Osamu Tezuka
Genre: F/M, Gen, after episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchay17/pseuds/Petchay17
Summary: Hyakkimaru's new ears are very sensitive. He was so lucky to have the two pure souls that follow him everyday help him out.





	A Precious Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this.  
> I just pulled this out of my ass this morning

He was used to silence. No thumps or clings. He identify the things around him through their souls. Human souls are white and pure, like the love his father gave him all his life. Food, he sees them as blue. Demons and monsters... red as the hatred he bear for them.  
He percieved the things around him that way. He distinguish people through their actions and the color of their being.  
But now...

-tweet-

He jerked his head at the sound above him. That thing flying above them is making that noise again. The sound it makes is so sudden and so... He couldnt describe it. It just sounds sharp and unpleasant.  
The flying thing landed on his shoulder and start making those irritating noises again. If he had a voice, he would let out a growl and yell. He unsheathed one of his sword arms and swung at the creature. The flying thing dodged his blade and continues veing loud and circling above him.

-tweet- - tweet-

He unsheathed his other blade and start attacking it like a wild cat, jumping up and swinging his blades at it.

  
A few feet away from him are his two companions. The small energetic one is Dororo and the bigger and gentle one is (Name).  
The two watched in amusement as their samurai friend kept trying to chop the bird in half. Its quite a funny sight to see. A serious and deadly samurai freaked out by a little bird.  
Dororo laughed "Hyakkimaru! Its just a bird!" he clutched his belly as holler in laughter "You look so ridiculous!"  
(Name) laughted as well "There's a lot more things he need to learn now."  
(Name) was the newest member of the team. She was raised in a well mannered community and dressed in fine clean clothing. She was always been thought to be good and gentle as a flower. She grew up caged in her own home for so long that when the opportunity to go out and be free came, she took it and never looked back. She ran away when she heard that she will be given away as a bride to a cold and cruel samurai of their village.  
The moment she had stepped outside, she felt free; yet confused and lost.  
She wandered along the streets until she ment them, the boy boasting about his monster hunter friend. It didnt take long for her to gain their trust. The quiet boy didnt mind as long as she doesnt pose a threat while the younger one easily got sold by gold. And just like that, the duo became a trio.

(Name) called out to Hyakkimaru as she approached him carefully.  
He recognized her voice and left the bird be, letting it flee to the trees. He learned how to distinguish their noises from the rest. The little energetic soul, Dororo, make many loud noises that matches his lively spirit. (Name) on the other hand, make softer noises.  
"Hyakkimaru." she touched his shoulder "relax."  
She grabbed the prosthetic hands from the ground and placed them back at its sheaths.

-tweet-

Hyakkimaru jerked his head at thebird again, irritation paint his face.  
She cupped his cheek and made him face her "thats a bird."  
The tilted his head to the side, confused.

-tweet-

"bird."  
He look at the flying creature and then back at her.

Dororo approached them "I dont think he can understand that stuff yet."

-tweet- -tweet-

"bird."  
He pointed at the creature above.  
'He's starting to understand!' she grinned and nodded "Thats a bird, Hyakkimaru!"

Dororo was surprised at how he learns so fast. The young boy start hopping in glee "woah!! Thats great, big brother! You can communicate more easier with us now!!"

Hyakkimaru cringed at the Dororo' s loud voice. He covered his ear with his hand while the other covered Dororo's mouth.

"mphm!" Dororo blushed at the sudden contact and tried to pry off the wodden hand off his face.

(Name) giggled at the two "His ears are still too sensitive." she whispered at the boy "Dont talk too loudly. Just whisper to him for now."

Dororo gripped the fake hand hard and managed to get it off his face "jeez! Fine."  
The boy look up at the setting sun "Its getting dark out. We should set camp now."  
The older two nodded and start to find a place to start a fire.

They found a good spot near a river.  
(Name) provided the firewood while Dororo started the fire. Hyakkimaru just sat there, hand covering his ears as he try block out the wild noises of nature.  
Everything are much more noisy at night. The sound of different footsteps of different animals, the weird sharp creaking everywhere, and the sound of the plants make when moved. Its far too overwhelming for him. He curles up in to a ball at the ground and gripped his ears harder.

"Poor Hyakkimaru." (Name) look at him with pity as she ate some berries she found along the way. Dororo nodded as he ate his share "he cant even eat because of the pain."

She took a handful of berries and went to him. She knelt before him and and showed him the berries "you have to eat, Hyakkimaru." she whispered. He slapped her hand away, quickly sat up and shaked his head, still being overwhelmed by the sounds of the night. She sat beside him and grabbed his head "Its okay, Hyakkimaru. Calm down." she craddled his head to her chest and start cimbing her fingers to his hair "shhh."

Hyakkimaru's form start to relax at her touch for a second until he heard something.

-tha thump-

'what is that?' he wonder.

-tha thump-

He never heard of this before.

-tha thump-

Its so new.. But then again, everything he hears are new to him.

-tha thump-

Its... Nice. Whatever it is. Where did it come from??

-tha thump-

He gaze up at her...' was that you?'

  
"Are you okay now?" she whispered softly to him as she continues to caress his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pressed his ears further to her chest. His tense form finally relaxing.

Dororo approached them as quietly as he could "What's he doing?" he whispered.

"I think he's listening to my heart." she smiled at the samurai and petted his head "He likes it... I think."

Dororo took a berry from the floor and dust of the dirt. "Maybe he'll eat now." he brought yhe berry close to Hyakkimaru's lips.  
Hyakkimaru opened his mouth and ate the berry.  
"He ate it!" Dororo picked the berries from the ground and start hand feeding the doll like samurai.

(Name) craddled him closer "That's great, Hyakkimaru."

 Hyakkimaru sighed in content and snuggled closer as he let the smaller soul feed him. He promised that when he finally get his voice back, he'll tell them how much he loves them.


End file.
